Daft Git
by HermioneG16
Summary: During Hermione's 6th year, things start to change between her and Ron. It's alot more than that, actually, but you'll have to read to find out! RH and HG fluff and angst. This story is now finished!
1. Finding Out

Daft Git  
  
Chapter One: Finding Out  
  
Hermione Granger, a sixth year at Hogwarts, was on her way back from the library. She had just finished her large assignment from professor Snape. He usually doesn't hand out this much work, but thanks to Ron, he had punished the whole class. Harry and Ron were working on making an antidote, when professor Snape said that it was time to have them tested. He of course made Harry be the one to test it out. Ron didn't like this idea too much, since the antidote was probably not made right to begin with. That, and the fact that Snape would jump at the opportunity to make Harry suffer. He and Harry had spent the whole of the lesson talking about quiddich practice and neither of them knew how to brew it properly. Harry had just sat in his seat while professor Snape kept hissing at him to come up to the front to test it. Ron wouldn't let Harry suffer, so he said a very quite "no" to professor Snape. Unfortunately Snape had heard him. Things escalated and Ron ended up with a detention, Gryffindors lost 25 points, and everyone got a rather lengthy report on the affects of students saying "no" to a professor.  
  
Hermione couldn't blame Ron for wanting to be protective of Harry, but he didn't have to take it that far. Honestly, calling a professor "A bloody bastard!" was a bit too much. At least he defended his friends; he would have done the same for her any day. Ron could be the most annoying person in the world, but also the sweetest. He loved his friends so dearly that he would risk his life for them. That, or face the wrath of professor Snape. Hermione loved Ron and Harry too, but somehow it was different with Ron. Yes, she loved Harry, but not in that way. Ron on the other hand.. well, she'd rather not think about it. She didn't think that Ron felt that way about her. Or, maybe he was too daft to realize it. After all, he did get extremely jealous of Victor, and for some reason, he still was. Even after all of the times she told him that she didn't like Victor like that, he would still storm off in a jealous rage. Though, it was utmost infuriating when he wouldn't admit to it. Either way, she couldn't tell anyone how she felt. Ginny always tried to get her to talk about it, but she never gave out too much information. Things would just be too complicated.  
  
Hermione was so lost in her reverie that she didn't even realize that she had reached the Fat Lady.  
  
"Fernant Expantasia," she said distractedly.  
  
When she entered the common room, she saw Harry sitting in a corner playing a game of exploding snap. She walked past the various Gryffindors scattered around the room and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"You know, you should really get started on your potions essay," Hermione said in a bossy tone.  
  
"Yeah, but I'll do it when Ron gets here. That way I can copy of hii..er..I mean discus how to write it. Care to join me in a game of chess?" Harry said as he feigned innocence.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. She hated it when the boys copied off of each other, even though they did it all the time.  
  
"Come on Hermione, you look as if you could do with a bit of a break," he said as he glanced at the large amount of books she had sat down next to her.  
  
"Oh alright, fine then," she said, clearly annoyed. "By the way, where is Ron?" She said as she tried not to blush. She didn't want him to think she was acting strange.  
  
"He's still in detention. I've got to hand it to him, I don't know what I would have done if I had been at the mercy of Snape," Harry said as he started getting the chess set out.  
  
"Well, for any matter, he cost us a great deal of points today."  
  
"Hermione, he was saving my arse!"  
  
"Yes, and unnecessarily risking his own! If you two had brewed the potion properly in the first place, there wouldn't have been a problem, now would there! Oh, and Harry, don't curse."  
  
"Whatever, then," he said as he rolled his eyes. "So are you going to sit there lecturing me, or are you going to play chess?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and cast a fervent glance toward Harry. He just smiled and prodded a pawn forward. They played for awhile, until Harry suddenly spoke.  
  
"Hermione, would you do me a favour?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Would you talk to Ron about.. you know, you two?"  
  
Hermione felt her face grow hot. She really hoped Harry didn't see the pinkish tinge to her face at this moment.  
  
"What in Merlin's name are you talking about Harry?" She said as her voice cracked.  
  
Harry laughed. "You know what I'm talking about. I don't need to spell it out for you. After all, you are the smartest witch of your year." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Harry, what on earth compelled you to talk about this. You usually avoid any conversation that has to do with romance and all that."  
  
"Yes, well I'm bloody sick of hearing him call out your name in his sleep. It isn't the most desirable thing I want to dream about. No offense, but I don't like getting an image of you and Ron shagging, in my head."  
  
Hermione froze. She had no idea that Ron had dreams about her. She found it rather riveting actually. She was also kind of perturbed at the way Harry told her. Honestly her and Ron shagging. well, that's not so bad, but it is when Harry is picturing it! She had had dreams about Ron as well, but she never thought that he dreamed of her. At least, not in that way. She realized that she had been sitting there for some time, with her eyes very wide, and her body quite stiff. She let out a long line of sputtering until she finally managed to say "Don't curse, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled. "Well, Hermione, I know you fancy him as well. Don't try and deny it. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Don't think that I've forgotten the whole Yule ball fiasco, either. So, will you talk to him? He's too much of a daft git for him to do it first. Either way, this thing has been dragged out long enough."  
  
"Um. yeah. I.I suppose I'll talk to him." She said, still trying to cope with the fact that he truly does fancy her. "But Harry, isn't this all kind of odd to you? I mean, me and Ron, well, fancying each other?"  
  
"Sort of, but Hermione, he's liked you for ages. He just won't admit it. To be honest, the worst thing about this is that I might feel a bit left out." He said in monotone.  
  
"Oh Harry! I never want you to feel that way! Nothing will change between us just because Ron and I -"  
  
"Don't worry Hermione. It's okay. You two will have something with each other that I can't ever have with either of you. That doesn't make you any less than a friend. Trust me, I've known about this for some time. I've had plenty of time to think about all this."  
  
"But that's not all you think about is it?" Hermione said with a knowing smirk. "Yes, I do believe there is a red-headed girl that crosses your mind every now and then." Her smirk not fading one bit.  
  
"Hermione I -"  
  
Just then, Hermione heard the portrait hole open. Ron entered, muttering something that sounded like "smarmy bastard."  
  
Hermione laughed. She wasn't sure why, though. Usually she would have reprimanded Ron for cursing. It was probably more nervous laughter than anything else.  
  
Ron walked up to where Hermione and Harry were playing chess and threw his school bag down. Hermione tried to speak first, but Harry beat her to it, clearly trying to change the subject as fast as possible.  
  
"Hey mate, enjoy your detention? What did he make you do?"  
  
"Bloody git! He made me scrub cauldron bottoms the whole time!" Ron said, as he slammed himself down into a chair beside Hermione.  
  
Hermione, unable to speak until now, managed to sputter the word "Hi."  
  
Ron looked at her, a quizzical look crossing his face. "Uh, hi Hermione. Is everything alright? You look a bit flushed."  
  
"Actually, no. I need to talk to you." She said nervously.  
  
"Uh, alright, what about?" Ron said as a small blush started creeping up his face.  
  
"We just need to talk... privately."  
  
"Okay, then," his voice cracking ever so slightly. Hermione noticed his ears grow quite red and it made her smile. She was glad to see that he was just as nervous as he was.  
  
Alright, she got him to agree to talk to her. Now what? What on earth was she going to say? Where would they find privacy? Then it hit her, the absolute perfect place to talk. No one would hear them, and they wouldn't get caught. Beside the lake would be perfect. 


	2. The Talk

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Two: The Talk  
  
They walked down the corridors in silence. Hermione noticed that Ron was unbelievably nervous. Granted, she was nervous as well, but she just needed to concentrate. If she kept a clear head, she would be able to talk to him calmly and with confidence.  
  
This was going to be a disaster.  
  
How could she express her feelings fully to him, without going on and on? When Harry told her that Ron did in fact fancy her, it was exhilarating. She had a strange feeling in her stomach, but a good one none the less.  
  
Hermione had noticed her feelings growing for Ron for some time now. But the more intense those feelings became, the harder it's been to muster up the courage to tell him about it.  
  
They started going down a few staircases when she managed to sneak a glance at Ron. He was looking nervous, anxious, and terrified all at the same time. He seemed to have lost his voice, until he caught her looking at him.  
  
"Hermione, what's this all about?" He said with caution, as if to keep on her good side.  
  
Hermione's eyes darted every which way as she tried to speak. She thought he knew what this was all about. It looked as if he thought he had done something wrong, and was going to get yelled at for it. She decided that this would make it easier until they arrived. So, she said just that. "I'll tell you when we've arrived."  
  
"Where are we going, then?"  
  
"You'll see." She told him in a misty voice.  
  
After that, they lapsed into silence again. It was beginning to get quite uncomfortable. When they reached the doors to go out to the grounds, Ron stopped abruptly. Hermione turned around to see what was the matter.  
  
"Ron, what are you doing? Come on, we're almost th-."  
  
"Really Hermione, what are we doing out here? Why would we be going out onto the grounds? What's the meaning of all this? Can't a bloke sit in the common room and get lectured in there, instead?"  
  
"Honestly Ron, I'm not going to lecture you! And besides, we're prefects. We can go on the grounds to see if any student's are out of their designated common rooms." She said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Is this why we've come all this way? To patrol for rule breaking prats? Or, have you brought me here for some other intention that you've failed to mention?" He said with his eyebrows raised.  
  
"You'll see." She said as she opened one of the doors and started walking towards the lake, Ron following close behind. When they arrived, Ron looked at the lake then at Hermione, then at the lake again. Hermione watched his inner struggle to comprehend just why exactly he was here.  
  
But now the moment had come where she had to reveal her feelings. She took a few deep breaths to calm her self, while Ron just stared quizzically at her. When Hermione was ready to speak, she noticed that Ron had just begun to speak instead.  
  
"Hermione, I think I know why we're here." He said as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Really?" She managed to say as she started fumbling with her hands.  
  
"Yes. Have you been talking to Harry? I believe he may have uttered secret information of mine, to you." He said, his gaze still firmly locked to the ground.  
  
"You. may have come up during a conversation." She said, trying not to reveal exactly what Harry told her.  
  
"Yes, well about that. Hermione, I think that there is something you need to know." He said as his eyes finally tore away from the ground. They looked into hers and she felt a rush of nervousness pour over her. This was much easier than she had thought. He was doing the job for her. But what was he going to tell her? Hopefully, what she wanted to here.  
  
"Harry is a prat. A lying prat for that matter." He said flatly. "What ever he may have said, was a lie. It has absolutely no truth to it." He told her. She could tell that with the two sentences he had said, the nervousness came back into his voice. She also noticed that his eyes dropped back to the ground when he had said them. Okay, so maybe he wasn't going to make this easy for her. She'd just have to muster up that Gryffindor courage, and do it herself.  
  
"Ron, look, I know that you fancy me. And well, the fact of the matter is, I fancy you too." She said as she looked into his eyes. Her tone was sincere, yet gentle and caring.  
  
"What?! Hermione, I don't fancy-wait, you fancy me? You....you do? Really?" He said slowly. He looked really terrified, and then, when realization dawned on him, he looked hopeful and exposed.  
  
She smiled gently and said "Yes Ron, I fancy you." She knew that this was a lot for him to bare right now. She leaned over the short distance and kissed him on the cheek. She enjoyed the effect it made. He looked completely shocked. It was quite cute, really.  
  
"Hermione, I.I.fancy you, too." A small smile escaped from his mouth.  
  
"I know, Ron. I know."  
  
A more comfortable setting began to settle around them. Everything just seemed to be more at ease. They sat down on the grass by the lake, looking up at the stars and talking about anything that crossed their mind. They stayed there for a long time, just talking. It was nice to just talk with Ron. Now they could say everything that they've every wanted to. Hermione notice that Ron was more open about his feelings when he spoke. She never got to hear him talk like this. It was usually all schoolwork, whatever Harry was messed up in this week, joking about something miscellaneous, or they were fighting. They were always fighting. Hermione began to wonder if the fights would stop coming less often since they had admitted their feelings to each other. Or would that only make it worse. Sure enough, he had to bring up the one subject she didn't want to talk about ever again.  
  
"By the way Hermione, who were you writing that letter to during breakfast this morning?" He said in a curious yet suspicious tone.  
  
She couldn't lie to him. She felt good about being completely honest with Ron. So she did the only thing she could, she told the truth. "Well, Ron, I was writing that letter to Victor."  
  
"WHAT?! What the bloody hell were you writing to him for?" He exploded, as he jumped up to his feet.  
  
Hermione got up as well. "For your information, I was telling him that I still don't think of him in that way, and me coming to Bulgaria for Christmas would be inappropriate." She said matter a factly  
  
"He wants you to come to Bulgaria for CHRISTMAS?!"  
  
"Ron, shhh! What if people hear your yelling and come out here?!"  
  
"Bloody Krum! I hate him! How am I to know whether you fancy him or not? I thought you fancied me?" He asked, his voice filled with accusation.  
  
"Ron, people can sometimes like more than one person at a time, but that's not the point. The point is, I fancy you and you only."  
  
"Right. Like I'm to believe that you don't fancy a world renowned quidditch player. Hermione, I know I'm not the smartest bloke, but I do know that much. Why would you, top of your year, want me, a mere Weasley?" He asked, glaring at her.  
  
"Ron, I told you, I don't fancy him!"  
  
"Well, how am I to know if you're not holding out on me? It took you this long to admit that you liked me! Let alone some star quidditch player."  
  
"Ron you've no room to talk! You just now admitted your feelings after having them for years! I can't believe-," but before she could finish, he had stormed off toward the doors. She knew that he was going back to his dormitory. She would've tried to catch up with him, but his legs were much too long and she wouldn't have caught up to him hardly at all. Why did Ron do this? No matter how much she said that she didn't think of Victor in that way, he still wouldn't believe her! Why did he have to be so difficult? She knew it shouldn't be this hard. He had bared his heart to her, which was no easy task when it came to a Weasley. He had shown her a new side of him that she had never seen. She loved that side of him. Seeing that, only made her want him more. She had bared her heart as well. Then, both of them were torn when Victor came up. She knew that Ron absolutely hated Victor. A tear fell on her worried, heart broken face. But..... did he hate her now, too? Then came the rest of the tears for her to lose herself in. The world closed in around her as she cried. She let herself collapse on the ground. She laid there for quite some time, asking herself the same question as the tears flowed, never seeming to dry up. What if Ron did hate her? 


	3. Feelings

Daft Git  
  
Chapter 3: Feelings  
  
After crying for what seemed like hours, Hermione got up and slowly stared walking toward the castle. She was lost in thought yet again. Ron had gotten particularly mad about Victor. Ron was the only one she fancied. Why couldn't he see that? She felt bitter and regretful. It was his fault anyway. If he hadn't brought up that letter, then they wouldn't have had this row. But no, he always had to bring up Victor. Hermione sighed as she opened one of the castle doors, but as soon as she had done so, she ran smack into Harry.  
  
"OUCH! Harry, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Hermione, what is taking you so long? Ron came up over an hour ago."  
  
"Didn't he say anything to you?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"No, he just went up to his room." Harry stared at her for a moment. "Hermione, have you been crying?"  
  
"What would make you think that?" She said as she cursed herself for not wiping her eyes. If she did it now, it would be too obvious.  
  
"Well, what happened?"  
  
"Can I tell you on the way to the tower? It's late and I just want to get back."  
  
"Of course."  
  
And with that they started walking. Hermione told him everything. She told him about how they admitted their feelings to each other and how they just talked for a while. She also told Harry that Ron had managed to bring up Victor.  
  
".and after that he just ran off." Hermione said, looked down at her feet as she walked.  
  
"You know, Ron is so bloody thick sometimes. It took him this long to admit that he had feelings for you." Harry sighed. "I don't think you understand where Ron is coming from on this. He's just jealous. He's always going to doubt whether he's good enough for you."  
  
"But why? I don't care that he doesn't have much money! You two are my best friends! Ron is just. a little more that now. Besides, what does he see in me? I'm not one of those beauty queens that runs around Hogwarts."  
  
"Hermione, you are beautiful in your own way. That's what makes you so special to him."  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry. They walked the rest of the distance in a comfortable silence. When they reached the portrait, Harry gave the password. When Hermione came through the portrait hole, she looked around the common room. It was completely deserted.  
  
"Well, 'night Hermione. I have some business to take care of, with Ron."  
  
She gave him a wary look and said "Goodnight. See you in the morning." She watched Harry disappear up the boys' staircase and decided she had better get to bed as well. Hermione went up to her dorm and fell onto her bed. She went to sleep almost immediately.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************** Harry walked into his dorm room and found that Seamus, Dean, and Neville were all gone. Harry smirked and thought that they were all probably with their girlfriends. Harry's smile faded as he thought about it. Harry didn't have a girlfriend to run off with into the night. He didn't have anyone to snog in the common room. Although, there was someone that he had in mind. Ron would kill him if he knew that Ginny was the one Harry fancied. It was strange, though. Why would Ginny be the object of Harry's affection? She was almost like a sister to him. But lately, she just seemed different. She didn't seem like the little girl that put her elbow in the butter dish at the site of Harry. She wasn't nervous or fumbling around him anymore. She was just more. mature and grown up. Yes, she defiantly had grown. Her features were more noticeable than ever. Even with the voluminous robes that they all wore, he could tell she had curves. Harry blushed at the thought. Her hair was like fire. It was absolutely stunning. It had grown to more than half way down her back. There was one thing about her that he absolutely loved. He saw it in no other girl. Her eyes. They were the most dazzling things he'd ever seen. When he looked into them, they just seemed so full of life.  
  
Harry was broken out of his reverie when Ron let out a loud, fake snore. Harry rolled his eyes. He looked over towards Ron's bed and noticed that his hangings were shut. Harry walked over to Ron's bed and ripped the hangings open.  
  
"Hey, what the bloody hell did you do that for?" Ron said, trying to look like he'd been woken up.  
  
"Oh, sod off. It's not like you were sleeping." Harry said as he rolled his eyes yet again.  
  
"Well, what if I was sodding off? What would you have done then?"  
  
"I would have bloody hung myself at the mere thought of it."  
  
Ron laughed. "Yeah, sure." He said with a perverted grin.  
  
"Ron, seriously." Harry said, trying to get off the disturbing subject that was Ron sodding off.  
  
"What? If it's about Hermione, I'm not talking to her." Ron said flatly, as he looked defiantly up at the sealing.  
  
"Ron, quit being so bloody daft! You know that Krum doesn't matter to her. You know that she only fancies you. What's your problem?"  
  
"Look Harry, I have my reasons, okay? Let's not get into it now."  
  
"You are a git. Do you know that? You two have been doing this since the first time you met on the Hogwarts Express! You always argue. Frankly, I think you two have always fancied each other."  
  
"We have not." Ron said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I believe you have. Mind you, I couldn't really tell at first. But after five years of it, you start to notice things."  
  
"Right, well, can I go to bed now?"  
  
"Why? It's not like you're going to sleep. You've got Hermione on the mind. Yes, I believe you'll be up all night."  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"Why are girls so bloody difficult?"  
  
"I don't know. But, don't you think you are the one being difficult here?" Ron glared at Harry. "Just talk to her okay?"  
  
Ron sighed and looked at his hands. "I'll think about it."  
  
A/N: Please Review! I love knowing what you all think! I know this chapter isn't long, but I have big plans for this story. So, in the end, this will be a rather long fan fiction, with many chapters. Please Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I will right the up coming chapters!! 


	4. Falling Tears

On Saturday morning, Hermione woke up to a loud knocking on her door. She groggily sat up on her four poster and glared at the door. Who ever it was should go away. She didn't want to be around anyone after last night. It was all too painful to think about. The knocking didn't cease, so she got up. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was very bushy and she had deep circles under her eyes. It just occurred to her that Lavander and Pavati were gone. At least she didn't have to deal with their giggles this early in the morning. She walked over to the door and opened it, and when she saw who it was, she smiled.  
  
"Hey Gin."  
  
"Hi," Ginny said as she walked into the room. "Oh, good Lavander and Pavati are gone. Look, we need to talk."  
  
Hermione cast an anxious look at Ginny. "Okay, what about."  
  
"Harry told me what happened between you and my brother." Ginny said as she sat down on Hermione's bed.  
  
Hermione followed suit by sitting down too. "When? I didn't know he got up this early."  
  
"He usually doesn't, but he came to my dorm. He said he needed to talk to me about a few things."  
  
"A few? What else did you talk about?" Hermione asked as she tried to change the subject.  
  
"Honestly? He told me how he'd been feeling lately." Ginny smiled. "He told me he fancied me!"  
  
"Oh Gin, that's wonderful! Please tell me you feel the same way."  
  
"Of course I do! He asked me if I'd meet him at Hogsmade today. Are you going?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably not."  
  
Ginny frowned. "Hermione, just talk to Ron."  
  
"No, he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to talk to me, by storming off."  
  
"Okay, then. Whatever you say. Do you want to help me pick out what I'm going to wear? Oh wait-- of course you don't. What was I thinking?"  
  
"Sorry Gin, fashion is not my best area."  
  
Ginny laughed. "Yes, you are right about that." She said as she pointed at Hermione's hair.  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes. "Okay, well, I'm going to get some work done today. I think I'll go down to the library and do some reading."  
  
"Okay, see you later, then." Ginny said as she got up and left.  
  
Hermione got dressed and brushed her hair. She went to the lavatory and brushed her teeth. She looked into the mirror. It made her disgusted to look at herself. She hated the way she looked. What did Ron see in her anyway? She tried pushing that subject out of her mind as she left to go to the library.  
  
On her way there, she heard something familiar, Ron's voice. She looked around the corner and saw Ron talking to a very pretty blonde girl. Did she hear him correctly? Was he flirting with that girl? It looked like she was flirting back. What the bloody hell was wrong with Ron? Didn't he realize that he admitted his feelings for Hermione just last night? Now, only hours after he confessed his feelings, he was off flirting with some other girl. This did not seem like Ron at all. Hermione was shocked with horror when he took the blonde girls hand into his and started walking down toward another corridor. Hermione's breathing became rough and fast. She felt the tears prickling her eyes. She leaned against one of the corridor walls and slid down it. She buried her face into her knees and the tears she was holding back were unleashed. She was crying over Ron, again. This was horrible. Did he like that girl? But he just said that he liked Hermione. Was he lying? The thought of this made Hermione cry even harder. Why was Ron the only one that made her emotions go haywire?  
  
She heard footsteps coming down the corridor. She couldn't let anyone see her like this, so she got up and ran down the corridor. She ducked into the nearest classroom, but when she did, her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest. Ron was standing in the middle of the room, kissing that blonde girl. Hermione just stood there, tears streaming down her cheeks once again. Her breathing was heavy. She stared at Ron. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the kiss. How could he? What the fuck was he thinking?! He had said that he fancied Hermione! The scene was blurring before her eyes. She was dizzy and felt weak. Her crying became audible and the couple broke apart. Ron turned to see Hermione standing there, crying wholeheartedly.  
  
"Oh God.." Ron said in horror.  
  
Hermione fainted.  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you all with a cliff hanger. Although, I do find it rather amusing. Please Review! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll post the next chapters!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Hey, just so everyone knows, chapter five is posted, but for some reason it's not showing when you try to go to it from chapter three or chapter four. So, when you finish with this chapter, go back to chapter one. Then, click on the chapter selector thingy. Jasmine it the title of chapter five. Okay? If anybody has any more questions, tell me about it in your review.  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	5. Jasmine

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Five: Jasmine  
  
Ron ran up to Hermione, who had fainted on the floor. He looked toward the blonde girl that he'd just been kissing moments ago. "Jasmine, go get Madame Pomfrey," He said as he kneeled down and started shaking Hermione, in order to revive her. Ron conjured up some cold water and splashed in on her face. Hermione came to and fluttered her eyes open. She looked up at Ron and pushed herself away from him, like he was one of Hagrid's Blast- Ended Skrewts.  
  
"Get away from me," Hermione hissed dangerously.  
  
"Hermione, please, let me explain!" Ron said desperately as he touched her arm.  
  
She ripped her arm away from him. "DON'T touch me!"  
  
Ron grabbed her wrist so she couldn't get way. "Hermione.."  
  
Hermione tried shaking his arm to loosen his grasp. "Don't touch me.... Don't! Stop.don't touch me. DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME, RON!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Ron let go of her and she gapped at him, her whole body shaking in pain and fear. She got up, backing away from him.  
  
"Hermione, please listen!"  
  
She ran towards the doorway and whipped around to face him. "I have nothing more to say to you." She took off running down the corridor, leaving Ron standing there in the empty classroom. She didn't know where she was running to, but she had to get away from him. It was all just too much. As she ran through crowds of people in the corridors, they all scrambled out of the way of the crazed Gryffindor that was Hermione. Her vision was blurring due to the tears streaming down her face. She didn't bother to wipe them away. She ended up at Gryffindor tower. She gave the password to the Fat Lady and threw herself inside the common room. She ran up to her dorm and saw a blur of various Gryffindors out of the corner of her eye. Two of them were Ginny and Harry, getting ready to leave for Hogsmeade.  
  
Hermione opened the door to her room and slammed it behind her. She launched herself onto her bed and cried harder than she ever had before. Ron had said that he liked her! Where did this blonde girl come from? Hermione always knew Ron to be really nervous around girls. Where did he get off kissing that blonde girl out of the blue? That wasn't like him at all. More tears came flooding down and she buried her face in her pillow. She was shaking severely as she cried. She heard a knock on her door, but it sounded so far away. It was probably Ron, coming to try and explain himself. She didn't care what he had to say. She never wanted to see him again. Ron had made her cry before..but not like this. She heard her door open.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?"  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Hermione lifted her head up and turned around. It was Ginny and Harry. They sat down on the bed beside her. Ginny put her arm around her, while Harry held her hand. Hermione told them what she walked in on, omitting the part where she broke down and cried. Then, she told them how she ran down the corridor and ducked into an empty classroom, trying to get away from the on coming footsteps.  
  
A tear fell down her cheek as she told them what her eyes fell upon. Harry gasped and Ginny said "No! My brother would never do that to you."  
  
"He didn't know I was there." Hermione said quietly. "But he heard me, and they stopped kissing and turned around. Ron said something, but I'm not sure what. Then, I blacked out."  
  
"Blacked out?! Did you faint or something?" Harry said worriedly.  
  
"I must have. But when I came to, Ron was beside me, the blonde girl was no where in sight."  
  
"Did you smack the bloody git?" Ginny asked earnestly.  
  
"No, he tried to explain himself, but I got away and took off running..and well, here I am." Hermione sniffled.  
  
"Hermione.." Harry didn't seem to know what to say.  
  
"Listen, you just go to Hogsmeade and have fun. I'm not going to burden you with this."  
  
"We can't leave you like this! I'm going to go find that bloody git and find out what the hell he was thinking!" Ginny ranted. "Come on, Harry!"  
  
And with that they were gone. Hermione rolled over and shut her eyes tightly, trying to get the image of Ron kissing another girl, out of her mind.  
  
Hermione fell into an uneasy sleep. She dreamed that she was on top of the Astronomy Tower. Ron was there and so was the blonde girl. Ron was standing in the middle of the two, not knowing which one to go to. The blonde girl walked seductively up to Ron, and kissed him passionately. Hermione just stared. When the couple broke apart, the blonde girl walked over to her. She started backing up until she had nowhere to go but down. The blonde girl laughed wickedly, throwing her head back, and pushed Hermione off. She fell and fell, the ground getting closer. Just before she hit, she woke up. She snapped up out of bed, breathing heavy, her forehead glimmering with small beads of sweat. Just then, Ginny flung open the door and ran inside.  
  
"Hermione, you'll never believe what I found out." Ginny said seriously.  
  
"What? Has he shagged her now or something?"  
  
"No, not that I know of. But listen. Her name is Jasmine and she's in Ravenclaw."  
  
"Jasmine, huh? So, what year is she in?" Hermione asked fervently.  
  
"She's a seventh year. So do you wanna know why what happened, happened?"  
  
"I suppose.."  
  
"Okay, Harry talked to Ron and he told him everything. Naturally, Harry told me what Ron said."  
  
"I thought you were going to talk to him, not Harry."  
  
"I tried, but he wouldn't tell me anything. So I left and he talked to Harry." Ginny said as she sat on Hermione's bed.  
  
"And.what did Ron say?"  
  
"Well, he said that he met Jasmine during the first few weeks of school. He said that she had dropped her books and he helped her pick them up. Well, ever since then, they've been getting to know each other. The kiss that you saw was their first kiss."  
  
"Well, why didn't we hear anything about her? Why was it kept a secret?"  
  
"Hermione, really, this is my brother we're talking about. He's not one to bring something out into the open. It took him five years to admit he fancied you!"  
  
"Yeah, and mere hours after he did, he was snogging some Ravenclaw." Hermione said bitterly.  
  
"Maybe she forced it on him?"  
  
"No." Hermione said flatly. "I saw them...he could have stopped her..if he had wanted to." A single tear fell down her face.  
  
"Well, for any matter, he said that he fancied both of you."  
  
"Oh that's right lovely!" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"Hermione.."  
  
"No! He chose her. I'm done with him...he's caused me too much pain."  
  
"Hermione, I don't think he knows who to chose. Win him over. Don't let that prat, Jasmine, take your bloke!"  
  
"Ginny..I can't. I've suffered enough. I feel really weak from all this crying. I won't be able to handle it all the time."  
  
"Well, is there anymore I can do?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright then, let me know if you need anything."  
  
Ginny walked slowly out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Hermione was lost in self-pity. She hated this feeling. It was pathetic. Once again, she felt the stinging tears that only Ron could bring on. How was she going to live life at Hogwarts if she had to be around Ron and his agonizingly beautiful girlfriend. Wait- was Jasmine his girlfriend? She'd have to talk to Ginny again. All she wanted to do now was sleep to get away from the pain. So, she did exactly that and slept the rest of the day away. Thankfully, Lavander and Pavati never came in and disturbed her.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! Please review and let me know what you think!  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	6. Bitter

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Six: Bitter  
  
A few weeks passed by at Hogwarts, and Hermione still hadn't spoken to Ron. He acted like she didn't even exist. Hermione followed suit. She found out that he did decide to go out with Jasmine. Harry thought that Ron only chose Jasmine because he didn't want go through the hassle of making up with Hermione. That's just how Ron was. He always takes the easy way out when it comes to girls. Ginny tried to be there for her, but it was no use. Hermione didn't want to be bothered at all. It seemed like every time she left the tower, she saw Jasmine with Ron. It was heartbreaking to see Ron, the love of her life, with another woman. She cringed at the fact that she wasn't half as beautiful as Jasmine. There wasn't anything she could do but hide from it. She decided if she didn't go to meals, then she wouldn't run into them. She nearly broke down and cried every time she did.  
  
Lavander and Pavati didn't make it any better. It seemed they were torn between taunting Hermione, or comforting her. Hermione hadn't eaten for several days. The only time she did eat, was when Dobby the House Elf came to her dorm and gave her food. That was all Harry's doing. She was getting very thin. The circles were deepening under her eyes. She didn't get much sleep because every time she tried, dreams of Ron and Jasmine would haunt her.  
  
She was depressed. Hermione Granger, prefect, top of her year, was depressed. Every other day she had a nervous breakdown. Her grades remained the same, but her participation in class dropped severely. She merely sat there, never raising her hand to answer questions. This, was truly unlike Hermione. Others were noticing her definite change as well. When people tried to talk to her about it, or cheer her up, she was distant and detached with whatever she said. She felt empty. A part of her was gone. Indeed, it was. She not only lost one of her best friends, but she also lost the love of her entire world. Ron was gone, Jasmine had him now. Hermione missed him so much. She tried to put things out of her mind, but it was no use. On one of her trips to the library, she saw those two in one of the rows, snogging. Of course she ran out of there, tears flowing as they so often did now and days. The library, the one place she had to go to get away from things, her sanctuary, was tainted. She could no longer go to there without running the risk of seeing them there. She figured since Jasmine was a Ravenclaw, she'd be in there often. Ginny and Harry would bring the books she needed, but as the days passed, she needed less and less. She didn't want to read anymore. She didn't want to do anything. She mostly spent her time crying and staring off into nothingness. Zoning out was the easiest thing to do. She didn't have to think. She could just sit there, undisturbed. Her studies weren't that important to her anymore. She had memorized the books over the previous summer anyway, so it didn't matter. She knew what the classes were covering and her marks didn't suffer, but her heart did. The hole in her heart, where Ron had once been, was getting larger. It was consuming her very soul. She was changing drastically. She didn't care what happened to her anymore.  
  
Ron had done this to her.  
  
It was his fault that she was like this. It was his fault she didn't care about anything. After all, they'd finally told each other that they fancied each other and that made her immensely happy. But what she didn't know at the time was that he was about to do the same with Jasmine.  
  
Why did he make her crazy like this?  
  
Deep down, she knew why. Her feelings had grown a lot. It was part of that whole "you want something more, because you can't have it." Jealousy was taking over. She got annoyed at all the times he was jealous of Victor, and now look at her. She was nothing but a hypocrite. A severely depressed, heartbroken hypocrite.  
  
Victor. He had asked her to come to visit him during Christmas. The holidays were in fact nearly here. He still cared for her, even though she rejected him time and time again. She needed out of Hogwarts. She certainly couldn't spend Christmas in this mess, but she didn't want to go home. Maybe she could visit Victor. After all, what was keeping her here?  
  
She got out a quill and some parchment and began to write a letter to him, asking if the offer was still open.  
  
When she was finished, she went down to the owlery, desperately hoping that she didn't see Ron or Jasmine on the way. She tied the letter to one of the school owls and sent it off out the window. She wasn't really sure why she chose to go visit Victor for Christmas, but at least it was a familiar, caring face. She might actually get to see some happiness in her life, even if it is only for Christmas.  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you to those of you who have reviewed so far. Don't worry, I will be writing a longer chapter next time. Oh, and if some of you are wondering, "Why would Hermione ever go to Bulgaria to visit Victor," don't be concerned. Hermione is so out of it that she doesn't care what happens anymore. No, she doesn't like Victor like that, but she knows that he cares for her, and that's what she needs right now. A good, male friend, besides Harry, to confide in. You'll find out more in the next chapter. Trust me, the next chapter is one of my favorites. Although writing it is gonna be kind of hard. Okay enough of my babbling. Keep reading the story and telling me what you think. I really appreciate reviews. Wait- I take that back..I LOVE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! (please review!) lol  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	7. Victor

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Seven: Victor  
  
A week had passed and Hermione received Victor's response. The offer was in fact still open. Hermione was going to go to Hogsmeade on the first day of the holidays, and travel by floo powder to Victor's flat at 1 o'clock.  
  
Since Victor was out of school, he had moved out of his parents' house and into a flat in southern Bulgaria. He told Hermione that he'd clean it up a bit for her stay. Hermione was glad she was leaving Hogwarts for the first time in her life. It had become unbearable since Jasmine stole Ron from her. Hermione couldn't stand to be around that for the holidays. They were supposed to be a happy time of the year, but all she could do was mope around. She didn't bother to get Ron anything for Christmas. Why should she?  
  
The first day of the holidays came and she traveled to Hogsmeade alone. She picked up presents for Harry, Ginny, and Victor. By the time she had done all this, it was nearly noon. She went to The Three Broomsticks for a glass of butter beer.  
  
She sat there, sipping her drink slowly and reminiscing about what was going to happen during her stay with Victor. She'd probably tell him what was going on with Ron, if she was in the right mood. She didn't know what exactly he had in store for her, but she didn't care. He was a nice guy, unlike some people....  
  
One o'clock came sooner than expected, so she grabbed her bags and headed to the fireplace. She took a small handful of floo powder and said "Victor's flat," as she dropped the floo powder. A swirl of fireplaces came and went before her eyes, as her body went hurling though the abyss. She felt like she was going to be sick. Just then, the spinning stopped, and so did she. She landed in a large dark room. She looked around and saw that it looked a bit like a cross between the defense against the dark arts room and the potions room. It looked damp and gloomy. Maybe it was underground. She touched the stone walls to see if they were damp. Much to her dismay, they were. It wasn't a very cozy place. Just then, someone put their hand on her shoulder and said in a deep voice, "Hello Hermy-own- ninny. I've been vaiting vor you."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione whipped around to see Victor smiling at her. He didn't look as slouched or as surly. He looked better than he had at Hogwarts.  
  
"How haff you been, Hermy-own-ninny?"  
  
"Oh, um, okay I suppose." She said as she put on a fake smile.  
  
"Vots vrong? You seem deestant."  
  
"Oh, let's not talk about that now." Hermione said, trying to change the subject. She didn't feel like breaking into tears the minute she had arrived.  
  
He merely nodded and took Hermione's bags and set them down on the floor. He walked over to the sofa and sat down. Hermione sat down beside him. They talked about what they've been doing for the past year. He told her about how Quidditch was beginning to get boring. Writing letters back and forth only held so much information after all.  
  
After a few hours of chatting, Victor mentioned to Hermione that there was a spare room for her to stay in. So, she got her things and unpacked while he made dinner.  
  
They continued their conversation as they ate. The food wasn't that good, but she only had to live with it for a two weeks. Besides, she was used to not eating. This wouldn't faze her at all.  
  
Over the next few days, Victor took Hermione around his town, stopping at various shops and pubs along the way. She became really interested in the history of Bulgaria. This was good for her. She was forgetting all about Ron, but she wasn't developing feelings for Victor. He was just a friend.  
  
On her ninth night there, when they were sitting on the sofa yet again, Hermione finally told Victor about Ron. She told him how they admitted their feelings to each other, and how it all went wrong. She told him about finding Ron and Jasmine kissing. He nodded and grunted in response. He seemed concerned. At least that's what it looked like. She could never quite read his expressions. She told him everything, including the main reason she came to visit him; to get away from it all.  
  
"Hermy-own-ninny?" He said as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Victor?"  
  
"I can help you get avay from it all.." He moved closer to her and kissed her. She didn't respond. She just sat there and received it. He pressed further. His body exploring hers. She didn't know what to do. She was in shock. Everything around her was blurring. A rushing sound was filling her head...she couldn't think.....she couldn't stop him....she didn't want to do this...but she didn't even try stopping him. She just took it.  
  
He took off his shirt and gave her an extremely intense look. She was now laying back down on the sofa, with him on top of her. She couldn't breath.......  
  
He took off her shirt and bra, exposing her flesh. She shivered. She couldn't let him do this.....she wasn't supposed to do this with him.....but everything happened so fast...she just.didn't have time to react.  
  
He took the rest of his clothing off and stripped her of hers as well. She was shaking. This wasn't rape, but then what was it? She stared up at him with a mixture of fear and shock on her face. He didn't seem to notice. She felt numb. Her eyes rolled back into her head. Her body became limp as she heard him cast the contraception charm...then, she felt immense pain in her lower regions.  
  
It was terrifying. She just laid there while he did...that...to her. She would have stopped him, but she had changed so drastically over the past few months, that nothing seemed real. Everything in her life was a blur, including this. Ron had made her loose all sense of reason. Victor was just..there....it just..was happening..it was spinning out of control.  
  
The pain was overwhelming. Not just the physical pain, but the emotional pain as well. She was trying to grasp exactly why she wasn't stopping him, but no matter how much she tried, everything would blur. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to scream in agony. She heard a final moan come from him as he collapsed on top of her. He got up and went to his room, leaving Hermione laying on the couch, crying.  
  
As she cried, she thought about everything that had happened. She didn't know why he did what he did. It was completely unlike Victor...or maybe...that was the true Victor all along..she just never saw him for who he really was...maybe Ron was right about him all along.  
  
She still had a few more days with him, but she couldn't stay there any longer. Compared to this, the torture waiting at Hogwarts for her was heaven. She didn't like what she had become. She needed to go back to being the old Hermione. At least then she was happy. So, she packed her bags and left, without saying one word to Victor. Then as she fell out of the fireplace in the Three Broomsticks, the thought dawned on her as if it were for the first time that night...  
  
"Oh god......what have I done..."  
  
A/N : Hey! Okay, I know this was totally out of character for Hermione, but if you couldn't tell why she let this happen, I'll tell you. She has been so out of it that she can't focus on anything. Everything is numb. Victor showed his true colors and she did nothing to stop it, even though she didn't want to be doing that with him in the first place. So, it just..happened. See what I'm saying? Yeah, I know, it's all one big soap opera. So anyway, thank you all so much for the reviews! I love it! Happy reading everyone! (please review! Pretty please!!!!!) 


	8. Meanwhile, Back At Hogwarts

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Eight : Meanwhile, Back At Hogwarts  
  
A/N: This chapter takes place at Hogwarts, while Hermione is still in Bulgaria. I hope you haven't forgotten that Ron and Jasmine have been in a relationship since the fourth chapter. They've been dating for a few months now and they've been getting more serious, as most relationships do. Just so you know, I'm attempting Ron's POV, in my own little way. I don't like doing it very well, but there is a really good reason why I have to. Oh-but I can't tell you! You'll have to read on and see! (sorry for my babbling)  
  
Ron was sitting in the common room playing a game of chess with Harry. He wasn't really concentrating on the game. He didn't concentrate on much anymore. He had a girlfriend for the first time in his life..but was she the right one? Everything had gone wrong with Hermione. He had gotten mad because she wrote a letter to Victor. He utterly despised Victor. Then again, Hermione had seen him kiss another girl, only hours after they had finally gotten everything out and admitted their feelings. He couldn't begin to imagine how she was feeling. She probably hated him. After all, if he'd seen her and another bloke kissing, he would be livid. Even now that he was with Jasmine, he still would be pissed if that ever happened.  
  
He didn't know why he was even with Jasmine. They had gotten really advanced early on in their relationship. Everything was moving very quickly. There wasn't much they hadn't done, except..shag. They hadn't gotten that far yet. Sure, Jasmine was a nice girl, but she wasn't....Hermione. Yeah, he fancied Jasmine, but he fancied Hermione as well. It occurred to him that the only reason he stayed with Jasmine was because she fancied him so much. That, and the fear of rejection with Hermione. If he had chosen her in the first place, this whole thing never would have happened. But now that he hurt her like that, he didn't think that she'd ever fancy him again. He often saw her face in his dreams...haunting him. The look on her face when she saw him kissing Jasmine, was unbearable. It was the most fear he'd ever seen in her eyes. The pain mixed with it, and made her hard to even look at. Ever since then, she seemed so unlike herself. She didn't ever raise her hand in class; she just sat there..and that made Ron extremely sad. She wasn't coming to meals, and she was never in the library anymore. She looked like she wasn't getting much sleep and she was always extremely close to tears. At least that's what Harry and Ginny had been telling him. He didn't dare look at her, because if he did, he might actually have a nervous breakdown, himself. He knew that he'd done this to her, but he didn't want to admit it. To know that Hermione had been crying because of him, was heartbreaking. He'd been carrying this guilty feeling with him ever since he started dating Jasmine. He did enjoy her company, but every time he was with her, he thought about Hermione. He didn't know how much longer he could stand it. It hurt him so bad just to think about her..but it was his own fault that he felt that way. It was all because of that bloody letter to Krum. He found it a lot easier if he tried to pretend she wasn't around. He couldn't even look at her.  
  
Harry said that he saw Hermione leave a few days ago, on the first day of the holidays. She apparently didn't tell anyone where she was going, or why she was leaving. He couldn't blame her, he felt like leaving right about now, as well. He snapped back to reality when he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Hey, Ron....Ron? RON!!!!" Harry screamed.  
  
"What? Oh sorry- what is it, then" Ron said, as he tried to bring himself back to reality.  
  
"I think.. Yeah I suppose it is." Harry grinned. "Checkmate."  
  
"WHAT? How did you..oh no." Ron frowned. "I s'pose it's okay for you to win one game, then."  
  
"You know, you having all this girl trouble is making life a lot easier for me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Why's that?"  
  
"Because I get to win, for once!" Harry smiled.  
  
"Well bully for you." Ron sneered.  
  
Harry merely rolled his eyes. "Just talk to her when she gets back."  
  
"No." He said flatly.  
  
"Fine, be a git. Look, I know you feel bad, so just do something about it. I've tried to give you advice, but it's all up to you in the end. I'm off to find Ginny." And with that, Harry got up and left.  
  
Ron was bored so he put his chess set away, and left the tower. He wandered the corridors aimlessly, until he heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Ronnie!"  
  
It was Jasmine.  
  
"Hello love." Ron said as he kissed her on the lips.  
  
"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages!" She said as she took his hand into hers. They started walking down the corridor and entered the empty classroom that they usually met in.  
  
"Oh, I was playing a game of chess with Harry." Ron said curtly. They talked for awhile about miscellaneous things, like what they were getting their friends for Christmas and what they were going to do next time they were in Hogsmeade. Ron noticed Jasmine wasn't listening anymore, and asked her what was wrong.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just that I've been thinking about what I should give you for Christmas." She said with a mischievous grin.  
  
"What's that?" He gulped.  
  
She strode over to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. She led him to a desk, where she pushed him down and climbed on top of him. Their kisses deepened and Ron started to get an idea of where this might be leading. She took off his pants and boxers. When she started to take of her skirt and G-string, Ron got worried. He didn't want to do this..well he did...but not with her. He noticed that she was just about to cast the contraception charm, when he sat up. "Jasmine, wait."  
  
"What, I'm casting the charm so we have protection."  
  
"No, it's not that."  
  
"Well what is it, then." She said impatiently.  
  
"I...we..can't do this." He said, bracing himself for what was coming up.  
  
"What? Why the bloody hell not? I'm ready and I know you are too. So let's just shag, then. Alright?" She said as she tried to kiss him again.  
  
Ron pulled away. "Jasmine! Look, there's something I need to tell you."  
  
She huffed and rolled her eyes. "What."  
  
How was he supposed to do this? The only thing he could think of was to come right out and say it. "Ithinkweshouldbreakup." He mumbled. Harry told him to do something about all of this, and by God, he was going to. But first, Jasmine had to go.  
  
"What?" She said cautiously.  
  
"I..think that we should, er, you know, break up."  
  
"What?! You're not serious!"  
  
"Yes, I am." He took a deep breath. "You see.... I think I fancy someone else."  
  
"Oh." She said. She looked put out at first, but then she glared at him with the evilest look he'd ever seen on her. "Alright, do what you want. We're through. Have a nice life, asshole." She said bitterly as she got dressed and walked out the door.  
  
Good. He had been able to stop himself from shagging Jasmine. Now, he needed to talk to Hermione when she got back from where ever she was. He was going to try to get over this whole Victor thing. After all, he didn't have anything to get upset about. It was just a letter. It's not as if those two have ever..done anything with each other. What did Ron have to be worried about?  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUUUUUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Guilt

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Nine: Guilt  
  
Hermione sat down at one of the tables in The Three Broomsticks. She was in utter shock because of what had just happened with Victor. She felt horrible. She didn't want to do that with him, but she didn't even try to stop him. She was sore all over, but it wasn't from being shagged. It was from the emotional pain and suffering she had faced. She felt like she was under the Cruciatus Curse. She felt more horrible than she had been feeling all year. She tried to apply reason and logic to this matter. The only thing she could think of doing was to talk to Ginny. Yes, she would understand.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** It was really late when she got back to Hogwarts. She didn't see anyone in the common room, so she went up to her dorm. Lavander and Pavati were asleep. She thought that Lavander and Pavati being here over the holidays was strange. They usually didn't spend Christmas at Hogwarts. She decided that she should sleep as well. She needed to get her mind off of things for awhile. She never wanted to think about Victor again. She collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep.  
  
It was around eleven in the morning when she woke up. She really did need that rest. After all, she usually didn't sleep late, if at all now and days. She noticed that she didn't even change from the night before. She had just fallen on her bed and dozed off. She got out of bed and walked out of the dormitory door. She walked into the common room and saw Ginny sitting beside Ron on a squashy sofa.  
  
"Hey Gin, can you come talk to me for a tick?"  
  
"Oh hey Hermione! Um, sure. I didn't know you were back." Ginny followed Hermione back up the girls' staircase. When she walked in, she saw Lavander and Pavati. They were sitting on their beds, talking. She couldn't tell Ginny everything with those two in there.  
  
"Hey Lavander? Pavati? Would you mind leaving so that Ginny and I can talk in private?"  
  
Lavander and Pavati exchanged mischievous glances and said "Sure Hermione. No problem." Hermione saw Lavander grab something out of her bottom drawer before the pair left. Pavati snickered, and then they were gone. Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I hate those two. They're always so nosy! How can you live gits like that?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. You get used to it after awhile." Hermione said in a lofty voice. "Ginny, look, there is something very serious that we have to talk about."  
  
"Okay....what is it?" She said slowly, a worried look spreading across her face.  
  
Hermione told her everything. She told her how she'd been feeling ever since Ron started dating Jasmine. She told her how she hadn't been eating, or going to the library. Since she didn't have any classes with Ginny, she told her about how she didn't bother to participate anymore. She didn't know how her marks didn't suffer. She just got lucky in that area. She told her how every time that she went into the corridors, she'd see Ron or Jasmine, or both of them together. That's why she'd been staying in her room, to get away from them. Then, she told Ginny how she remembered Victor's offer to come to Bulgaria for the holidays. She said that she just didn't want to be at Hogwarts anymore, so that's why she went. Then came the part she was dreading to tell anyone. It was so secret, but yet she felt violated and out in the open. As she told Ginny what had happened with Victor, barely a day ago, Ginny sat there motionless. She told her how she didn't want to do that with him, but for some reason, she didn't stop him. She told Ginny how she felt numb, but at the same time felt this intense pain. Hermione could tell that Ginny was holding in her breath. For the first time in her life, that Hermione knew of, Ginny remained quiet. She couldn't say anything. Hermione was desperately looking for reassurance, but Ginny wasn't doing anything, except staring, with her jaw dropped. It seemed like an eternity before Ginny even attempted speaking.  
  
"Hermione...I ..wow..I mean.just...wow. That's a lot to take in."  
  
"Yeah, tell me about it. I've been feeling one-hundred times worse than you are right now, for ages. I'm no stranger to pain."  
  
Ginny looked like she was searching for something to say.."Hermione, do you..er..want to go for a walk on the grounds? I'm sure the sunshine will help you. At least, that's what my mum always says."  
  
Hermione gave Ginny an apprehensive look. "Gin, I really don't think that it would do me any good."  
  
"Come on, then. Let's go. Trust me, a walk in the sunshine always helps."  
  
"In case you're forgetting, it's winter. It's dreadfully cold out there."  
  
"So bring you cloak." Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her off the bed. Hermione grabbed her cloak and Ginny said "accio cloak" so it came to her. She was too lazy to walk to her room to get it.  
  
When they opened the door, they found that Lavander and Pavati were up against it. Lavander was shoving something in her pocket hurriedly, while Pavati was looking at Hermione in disbelief.  
  
Lavander, seeing the worried look spread across Hermione's face, said "So, how's Victor."  
  
"What makes you ask that?" Hermione said in what she hoped was a casual tone.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I've been meaning to ask you how Bulgaria is, this time of year." Pavati said in a mock innocent voice.  
  
To Hermione's horror, Ron walked up to them. If she hadn't been so distracted by Lavander and Pavati, she would've noticed that Ron was being nice and that it was the first time that they had spoken with each other, in months. "Hello Hermione. Can I talk to you? I think we should work some things out."  
  
"Oh, Ron!" Lavander said. "Just the person we've been meaning to talk to!"  
  
Hermione tried to stop them, but she seemed to have lost her voice. Ginny had as well. They just stood there, frozen.  
  
"You are never going to believe what Hermione did. Or rather, WHO she did." Pavati said, an evil grin spreading across her pretty face.  
  
"Yes, I do believe the name Victor Krum rings a bell." Lavander said with a smirk.  
  
How did they know this? Hermione thought back to when they left the room before she told Ginny anything and how they had grabbed something from their drawer as they were leaving. They were also putting something away when Hermione and Ginny came out. Oh no--- extendable ears. They knew everything.  
  
Ron looked at Hermione in disbelief. "Is this true?"  
  
She could hear the pain and anger building up in his voice with just that little question. She took a deep breath.  
  
Ron saw her do this and knew that it was in fact true. He looked her in the eyes; a mixture of pain, anger, and disgust filling his face; and slowly shook his head at her. "How could you?"  
  
He turned his back to them and stormed off. 


	10. The Truth

Daft Git  
  
Chapter ten: The Truth  
  
Ginny looked at Lavander in disbelief. "Bitch!" Ginny smacked her across the face.  
  
Hermione followed suit with Pavati. The two snide bitches looked at each other, and ran crying into their room. Ginny followed the girls into the room and slammed the door shut. Hermione had a feeling that two girls were about to get their arses kicked. Her attention was drawn back to Ron, who had just found out what she did with Victor. She was livid. Ron was close to the portrait hole, when she said "Ron wait! It's not what you think!"  
  
Ron whirled around to face her. "Oh yeah, then what is it, then. Did you shag him or not?!" He said angrily.  
  
"Ron, please, just listen. It wasn't like that."  
  
"What was it? Please, enlighten me! Did you get down on all fours? Or was it something dirtier? I WOULD REALLY LOVE TO KNOW THE DETAILS!" He shouted sarcastically.  
  
"No, don't be stupid..........I didn't want to that with him."  
  
"Then why did you?" He asked, glaring at Hermione.  
  
"I....I just didn't stop him. Everything just happened so fast, I had no time to react."  
  
"Didn't have time to react?! Of course you had time! You could have stopped the bloody bastard at some point! You just didn't want to. How could you do that to me?" His eyes were bloodshot from holding back tears. It was tearing him apart.  
  
"Ron, I didn't do anything. I just laid there........I felt....numb and detached. You had me so upset for the last couple of months, I couldn't make myself stop him."  
  
"SO THIS IS ALL MY FAULT, NOW??" He roared.  
  
"Yes! You were the one who admitted your feelings to me, and then started dating Jasmine the next day!"  
  
"Yeah, but you were the one who wouldn't let me see if you were okay, after you fainted! You wouldn't even let me touch you!"  
  
"What the hell do you think I should have done? I had just walked in on you and Jasmine snogging! That comes as a big shock you know!"  
  
"Yeah....well you wouldn't talk to me for all of those months, so this is your fault, too!"  
  
"You ignored me, REMEMBER?!?! You never even looked at me once! Not once did you ask how I was doing. Everyone else did, even if I didn't want them to."  
  
"You were never around. You were always up in your dormitory."  
  
"Even if I wasn't, you still wouldn't have said anything....."  
  
"Whatever, then."  
  
A very uncomfortable silence settled around them. Hermione walked over to a squishy couch and sat down. She motioned for him to come sit by her. And reluctantly, he did so. She took a deep breath before she said anything.  
  
"Ron, look,......... I'm really sorry." She said with all honesty.  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Really? You are?"  
  
He looked at her meaningfully. "Yeah, sorry that I ever loved you." A small tear trickled down his face.  
  
He started getting up to walk away, when Hermione grabbed his arm. "What! You love me?"  
  
"Why do you think I broke up with Jasmine?" He said, choking back the tears. He was a man. He wasn't supposed to cry.....but everything that he'd wanted to say to Hermione since this whole thing started, finally came out. Only, he didn't want them to be fighting when it did.  
  
"You broke up with Jasmine? When?"  
  
"A few days ago."  
  
"Oh............... was it because of me?" She asked quietly.  
  
He nodded his head, slowly. The argument was settling down, while a new mood was rising between them.  
  
"You....you did that....for me? Ron, I really do want you to know that what happened between Victor and I, was the most horrible thing I've ever done. I regret it completely."  
  
"Hermione, can we not talk about him now? I don't know if I'll ever be able to accept what happened." He said, looking down to the floor.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron?"  
  
"......I've missed you."  
  
Hermione threw her arms around him. He gladly accepted her hug. It just felt right to him. He knew that he would have to try and see past this whole Krum thing if he ever wanted to make it work with Hermione. But he knew that it would be a tough challenge. It felt so good to be this close to her. He really had missed her. He breathed her in. The tears that he was holding back, broke free. He could tell that Hermione was crying too. They stayed there, crying on each other's shoulders, for nearly an hour. The pain and suffering of the last few months, was washing away. When they finally broke apart, Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"So.....are we okay?"  
  
"No." Ron took Hermione's hand and looked into her eyes. "But we will be."  
  
A/N: So what did you think? I think I may have finally gotten ride of all the depressing stuff. I was considering this chapter being the final chapter of this story. But I'm also thinking that I should continue with it. Let me know what you think.  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	11. Healing

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Eleven: Healing  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately and I haven' t had time to write, let alone even think about writing. I decided to write more chapters for this story because I got an overwhelming response to do so. I want to thank you guys so much for all the wonderful reviews and emails! You have no idea how much that means to me! Okay, I'll stop going on and on, so you can read the story. ; )  
  
Ginny walked out of the girls' dormitory and slammed the door shut behind her. She had just finished kicking Lavander and Pavati's arses. They had definitely deserved it. They told Hermione's biggest secret to the one person who should never find out......Ron. He didn't take it well at all. But when Ginny came down the staircase, she saw that they were hugging. It made her smile. She crossed the common room slowly, so she didn't disturb them. She walked out of the portrait hole and found Harry arguing with the Fat Lady. He apparently didn't know the correct password.  
  
"Harry, it's 'Tantalis Cromonus.'" Ginny said as she laughed. "It's not like you to forget a password."  
  
"I know, but I haven't been in my right mind lately."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because I have you on my mind. There isn't room for me to think about anything else." He said as he kissed her gently.  
  
She loved kissing him. He always sprung kisses upon her without any warning. It made her heart grow warm. As they're kisses deepened, Ginny thought that she'd better warn him that they couldn't go into the common room. Ron and Hermione were in there, and she didn't want them to be interrupted. They had still had a lot of making up to do, and she knew it. She'd have to tell Harry everything, so that he knew what he was dealing with. She reluctantly pulled her lips away from his.  
  
"What? Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Hermione's back."  
  
"Really? Where is she? Did you find out where she's been over the last week and a half?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. She was at Victor Krum's flat."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. "You aren't serious. She would never do that to Ron!"  
  
"Yes, well, you never thought that Ron would date Jasmine over Hermione, now did you." She said flatly. "But, it gets worse .................she, um .........had........sex......with.......um.....Victor."  
  
Harry starred at her in disbelief. She decided that she should tell him why it happened. So, she started out by telling him how Hermione had been feeling ever since Ron started dating Jasmine. And that Hermione had been changing drastically because of it. She told him how Hermione went to Victor's because she just didn't care anymore. She told Harry why Hermione didn't stop Victor, and why she'd just laid there, taking it.  
  
"So, when she got back to Hogwarts, she came and found me and told me everything. Little did we know, Lavander and Pavati were listening out side of the door."  
  
"How? Those doors are really thick. I doubt they heard your conversation."  
  
"They used Extendable Ears. But that's not even the worst part. Hermione and I had opened the door to see that Lavander and Pavati were putting the Extendable Ears away. They started asking so-called innocent questions about Victor and Bulgaria. Ron walked up to all four of us, and asked if he could talk to Hermione. But, Lavander and Pavati, being the biggest bitches in Hogwarts, told him everything before Hermione and I could do anything. So, Hermione and I slapped them and she ran off towards Ron. I followed the two bitches into the room, and kicked their arses!"  
  
"Wow.......I didn't know you had that in you."  
  
"Yes, well, when you have six brothers, you learn a few things."  
  
"So, is Hermione okay? What about Ron?"  
  
"Well, when I finished with Lavander and Pavati, they were hugging in the common room."  
  
"That's good, then. They've made up."  
  
"I don't know, I think that they are just starting to make up. It will be awhile before everything has healed."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione looked into Ron's eyes. They were bloodshot because he'd been crying. She cried all the time, but seeing Ron cry was the most heartbreaking thing she'd ever seen. It was even worse than her walking in on him and Jasmine. It was worse than what happened with Victor. It was just................ completely unlike him.  
  
"Hermione, I love you so much...........I want to forget about everything that happened with Victor. I'm going to try.......................for you." Ron said shakily.  
  
"Oh Ron! I love you too." Hermione said, trying to wipe her tears away.  
  
Ron put his hand up to her face and wiped another tear away for her. He did what his heart thought was right, and slowly moved into her. He pressed his lips against hers and felt an electric shock go through his whole body. It felt right to him. Nothing else in the world was better than this moment, right now. His lips lingered on hers for a moment longer, and then he pulled away slowly. He didn't want them to get too advanced, too soon. He pulled her into another hug. He smiled as the thought struck him. He'd just kissed the true love of his life for the first time, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.  
  
A/N: Hello again! I hope you like my little addition to this story. I do realize that it's a bit choppy, but I like it anyways. So, thanks again for sticking with this story. It means a lot to me, just like your reviews and emails. It makes me smile every time I go to check my mail, and I find that I have more reviews. So, thank you so much for brightening my day!  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	12. Payback's A Bitch

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Twelve: Payback's A Bitch  
  
Nearly three weeks have passed since Hermione and Ron made up. Hermione was doing a lot better. She was returning to her old self, and everyone was noticing. She no longer sat idly in class and she no longer had circles under her eyes. Her life was an emotional rollercoaster, and now that she was with Ron, she was speeding upwards. Her life had taken a turn for the better. Everything was out in the open with Ron. She told him everything about the last couple of months. He, in turn, told her everything that there was to tell about Jasmine. She felt like she could finally breath; like there was a huge weight lifted off of her chest.  
  
Everything just seemed right.  
  
Of course, once everyone had returned from their holiday, it only took a few days for everyone to find out about them,. Neither of them cared. Gryffindor even had a party for them. Ginny and Harry had thrown it. It was a night of blushing and quiet murmurs for Ron and Hermione. Meanwhile, everyone congratulated the both of them for finally coming to their senses. Hermione and Ron had abandoned the party for a private little celebration in Hermione's room. Ron had kissed her passionately on her bed. She could hear his heart beating rapidly as they carried on into the night.  
  
After a few hours of the most titalizing snogging, Hermione had insisted that he went back to his dorm. She was afraid people would walk in on them. After all, what kind of prefect would have a boy snogging her senselessly...........on her bed, in the girls dormitory.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hermione was walking down a long corridor, heading for the library. She was thinking about which book she was going to read for leisure, when someone grabbed her arm. She whipped around to see that it was her loving boyfriend.  
  
"Hello love. Did I give you a fright?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh, no---- you just caught me off guard." She said as she looked away. Ever since Victor had done......that..... to her, she was a bit jumpy when somebody grabbed her without warning.  
  
"I'm on my way to Quidditch practice, just now. Harry is going to help me work on my goal keeping."  
  
"Well, what did you need? I'm heading for the library at the moment."  
  
"I just wanted to give you this----" Ron leaned in and kissed her, softly at first. He pressed into her as she let out a soft moan. He opened up his mouth and licked her lips, asking for permission to let him in. When she opened her mouth to his, their tongues made a soft contact. They fell deeper and deeper into the breathtaking kiss.  
  
Little did they know, someone was watching.  
  
Hermione pulled away, reluctantly. "Ron----- you're going to be late."  
  
He sighed and brushed a piece of hair off of her cheek. "I know, but it was worth it. See you later, love." He planted one more kiss on her before he left.  
  
Hermione smiled and resumed walking to the library. She was in a particularly dark corridor when she felt someone grab her arm, again.  
  
"Ron, what--- " She froze. It was Jasmine.  
  
"So, Hermione is it? I guess you're the one that Ron is pining after, now." She said with an evil glare.  
  
"Yes, Ron and I are together." Hermione uttered nervously.  
  
"Well, you see, I wasn't quite done with him. But he dumped me for you. You stole him away from me." Jasmine looked Hermione up and down. "You aren't worthy of him. You aren't even pretty. Because of you, I got rejected. And now you're going pay." Jasmine hissed as she pushed up her sleeves.  
  
A/N: Bwa ha ha ha haaaaaaa!!! Am I evil or what? (lol) I love cliffhangers. Please review!!!!  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


	13. Caught Off Guard

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Caught Off Guard  
  
Hermione backed up into the stone walls of the corridor, with Jasmine closing in on her. Jasmine raised her fist and smiled wickedly.  
  
"There's nowhere to run, Hermione. I've got you right where I want you." Jasmine punched at Hermione's face, but Hermione was ready. She ducked just before Jasmine's fist made contact with her face and-  
  
THUMP  
  
Jasmine punched the stone wall, hard.  
  
"OWWWWW! Bloody hell!!!!" Jasmine screeched as she clutched her hand. She didn't notice Hermione whip her wand out. When she looked up, she saw Hermione pointing her want at her heart.  
  
"You know? I wouldn't try that again. I might have to hex you." Hermione hissed.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Jasmine said, now backing away from Hermione. For every step she took, Hermione followed menacingly.  
  
"Oh, but I would."  
  
"Let's put wands aside. Let's see who the real woman is here."  
  
"Ha....ha......ha...no." Hermione laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Look Granger, you'd better watch your back."  
  
"Really? You'd better quit spending so much time lying on yours."  
  
Jasmine looked livid. "I'm not the one who fucked Victor Krum, now am I." She sneered. That was the last straw for Hermione.  
  
"STUPEFY!!" Hermione yelled as she stunned Jasmine. Worried that someone may have heard or seen them, she ran to the library as fast as she could. After all, she did still want to get work done, even if she was risking detention. She didn't care, though. It was worth it. After all, Jasmine was the one who started it.  
  
Meanwhile, Jasmine was laying, stunned, on the cold floor of the corridor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
A few hours later, Ron was coming back from Quidditch practice. He had been improving for some time now. It was comforting knowing that he was good at something, for once. Last year was the most dreadful year when it came to Quidditch. But that was almost forgotten by everyone, now that he was one of the best keepers at Hogwarts. He'd come a long way from being absolutely horrible, to being spectacular in just one year. His thoughts drifted from Quidditch, to Hermione. She was probably still in the library. The library was just about to close, and if he knew Hermione, she would stay until the very last second. He wanted to go surprise her. Then he could walk her back to their common room and earn himself a kiss. Or maybe even a light snogging session. He smiled at the thought.  
  
When he turned the corridor, his eyes fell on the person that he never wanted to see again in his life. Jasmine was laying, sprawled out on the floor. She was clearly stunned by someone. But who?  
  
He couldn't leave her there, even if they hadn't even spoken since the night they broke up. So, he revived her. "Enervate." He said as he sighed.  
  
When Jasmine got her barrings, she looked up at him. "Thank you, Ron. I don't know how long I've been here."  
  
Ron giving in to curiosity, "Who did this to you?" He didn't see the evil glimmer in her eyes. "You'd never believe it if I told you." Jasmine said, trying to play innocent.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"It was Hermione. She cornered me! I was just walking down the corridor alone, and she came up behind me. She said that I had ruined her life and she wanted me to pay! Before I could do anything, she stunned me!" Jasmine lied, through fake tears.  
  
"What?! Hermione would never do that!"  
  
Jasmine stood up, closing some of the space between herself and Ron. "Yes she would. She's a horrible person. Why did you get rid of me, for her? Look what she's capable of! She hurt me, and I didn't do anything wrong. I for one, would never do something like that." Jasmine said as she smirked inwardly.  
  
"Look, I know Hermione, she wouldn't do something like this."  
  
Jasmine looked at him with languid eyes. "Ron, let me tell you something." She said as she closed the spaced between them completely. "She would, and she did. You shouldn't be with her. You should be with me." Jasmine pressed her lips against his.  
  
Ron just stood there. He was utterly shocked, and yet, at the same time he wasn't. He knew what Jasmine was like. She was trying to seduce him, but it wouldn't work. He was with Hermione now. He tried pushing her away gently, by putting his hands on her shoulders. But it was no use. He tried pulling away, but she pressed in further. He pushed her off of him, but she came back to him, stronger each time. During his struggle of removing the leach that was Jasmine, he didn't hear the footsteps approaching.  
  
The next thing he knew, someone was screaming and he was being hit over the head.  
  
It was Hermione.  
  
"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE??!!" Hermione screamed.  
  
"Wait-Hermione, it's not what you think!!!" Ron pleaded.  
  
"Yes it is. He doesn't want you anymore. He wants a real woman." Jasmine sneered.  
  
"Shut up, you bloody whore!" Ron yelled at Jasmine. He rounded on Hermione. "Please listen to me! It's not what you think!! Jasmine attacked me! I tried to push her away, but-"  
  
Before he could even finish his sentence and try to explain himself, she was gone. 


	14. Honestly

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Honestly  
  
Hermione sprinted down the corridors. She heard Ron, following close behind, shouting at her with desperation. She came to the Fat Lady and skidded to a halt. She yelled the password and hurried inside the common room. She ran across it and stomped up the girls' staircase. Just before she made it inside her dormitory, Ron caught up with her.  
  
"Hermione, listen to me!" Ron pleaded, as he put his hand on her wrist.  
  
She ripped her wrist out of his grasp and whirled around to face him. She wasn't hurt, confused, or pissed. She was all three, mixed together. The rage was building up inside of her; taking control over all of the other emotions. She glared up at him, her breathing becoming very heavy.  
  
"Hermione, please!"  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She slapped him across the face with all of the strength she could muster. He didn't even try to stop her. He just flinched.  
  
"What the HELL have you DONE?" Hermione screamed, her voice quaking with every word.  
  
"Hermione, you have to understand! It's wasn't like that!"  
  
"Oh yeah, what was it, then?" Hermione asked, not sure if she wanted to know.  
  
"I, um, was coming back from Quidditch practice, and wanted to come meet you."  
  
Hermione nodded her head sarcastically, "Mm hm."  
  
"No, just listen to me, okay? Now, where was I? Oh yeah, and I wanted to come to the library and meet you. That's when I came across Jasmine. She was stunned when I found her, so I did the right thing and revived her. But-I really don't know why I did that, now that I think about it. I should've just left her there. After all, things wouldn't have turned out this way if I had."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, trying to keep Ron on task.  
  
"Right, so I revived her. She told me how you came up on her and tried to attack her and---"  
  
"I DID NO SUCH THING! She came up on me! She said how I ruined things between you two, when really, it was her who ruined things between US!!! But that's not the point. The point is, she tried to hit me, but I was too quick for her. I ducked, and she hit the wall. When she was messing with her hand, I got my wand out. We said some things, but I don't really remember what." Hermione didn't want to tell Ron that Jasmine's remark on Victor was what set her off. "Then, I stunned her and got the hell out of there."  
  
"So, Jasmine lied to me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes, what do you expect from someone like her?  
  
"I dunno. I guess I just didn't think."  
  
"Yes, that's dead on. So, are you going to tell me how you went from reviving her, to kissing her??"  
  
"Right, well, she said a load of stuff. She went on about you and how you weren't right for me. Then she, er, kissed me."  
  
Hermione felt a twinge of pain at his words. "Go on. Tell me how you were trying so hard to get her off of you." Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"I did try to get her off! She just kept coming back!" Ron said defiantly.  
  
"Oh, right." She said, her voice still sarcastic. "There is no possible way that she was stronger that you! You and I both know that. If you really had wanted to, you could've gotten her off."  
  
"That's what I was trying to do! You just walked in when I was doing it successfully, that's all."  
  
"Look Ron, if you still fancy Jasmine, why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"Obviously you do! You were just kissing her in the corridor."  
  
"Hermione--- please! I'm trying to tell you that she forced herself on me! Why can't you believe me?"  
  
"Because I saw you two. You had your hands on her shoulders and it didn't look like you were pushing her away at all. In fact, it looked like you were enjoying it." Hermione spat bitterly.  
  
"But I had my hands on her shoulders because I WAS pushing her away!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Well, because you know that I would never hurt you again. I almost destroyed you, these past couple of months. I don't ever want to do that to you again. Seeing you like that............because of me.............I... I just.....wouldn't be able to take it. Hermione, look at me. I don't love Jasmine. I never did. I love you and you only."  
  
A small tear trickled down Hermione's face. "Ron, I just.......don't know if I believe that right now. I need to think."  
  
"Hermione......." Ron didn't seem to know what to say anymore.  
  
"I don't want you to see her again." Hermione said, as she looked down at the floor.  
  
"No worries there, because I don't want to. But what if she sneaks up on you again. We can't keep going through this. She'll make our lives hell."  
  
"She already has." Hermione took a deep breath. "So that settles it. We need to get her out of your life. She needs to find someone else to destroy. I don't really know who we'll use, though. She'd probably make the person suffer."  
  
"How about Victor?"  
  
"What about him?" Hermione asked cautiously.  
  
"Why don't you use him? That way, she'd out of my life, and he's out of yours."  
  
"But Ron, Victor and I haven't spoken since I was in Bulgaria. He hasn't been bothering me."  
  
"Right, well, I can tell that what happened between you two, still bothers you. It bothers me as well."  
  
"Well of course it bothers me! It's the biggest mistake I ever made. But, can we drop it? I don't want to talk about it ever again."  
  
"You've said it yourself, it's good to talk about your problems. That's one of the many things you've been preaching to Harry and I, over all these years."  
  
"It's just difficult, okay? So, let's get back on the matter at hand. How are we going to go about getting Victor and Jasmine together, and away from us?"  
  
"Hmmmmm, I'm not sure. Can you sent him a letter?"  
  
Hermione reluctantly agreed by nodding her head. "I'll tell him he owes me. I'll send him a picture of her and tell him that she's his biggest fan or something."  
  
"She'll definitely go for him. After all, he's known world wide."  
  
"No that we have this sorted out, can I get to bed? I'm quite tired."  
  
"Alright, then. See you in the morning, love." He leaned in to kiss her, but she moved out of the way. "Hey! Why won't you let me kiss you goodnight?"  
  
Hermione smiled evilly. "Because you haven't earned it. I'm punishing you until further notice." Hermione said playfully. She wanted to forget about everything that had just happened. So, she blocked it out of her mind.  
  
"Ugh! C'mon! That's not fair!" Ron said, catching on to Hermione's new mood.  
  
"I'm afraid that's too bad." She smiled at him. "Goodnight." She opened up her Dormitory door, and disappeared inside.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: Hello! I just wanted to say that I love writing drama and angst stories. That's why my story is a rollercoaster. I write from experience and throw some more stuff in the mix as well. Unfortunately, I'm still in Highschool, and that's all Highschool is---- an emotional rollercoaster. So in case you're wondering why I write like this, now you know. ; )  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	15. Peace

Daft Git  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Peace  
  
After a few weeks, everyone knew that Jasmine was dating the world famous Victor Krum. Hermione had owled Victor after her row with Ron.  
  
The owl that she sent him was full of pain, tears, and frustration. She told him that what happened between them was a mistake. Bringing up all of those unwanted memories had driven her to tears.  
  
After she wrote out the things in the past, she moved onto the present. She told him that she was with Ron now. She told him that Jasmine, Ron's ex, has been terrorizing the both of them. She asked Victor if he would do her a favour and send Jasmine an owl. She told him the owl must contain an invitation to Hogsmeade, where he would meet Jasmine and speak with her.  
  
Victor said he would go along with it.  
  
When the meeting between Jasmine and Victor occurred, Hermione watched from a distant table in Harry's invisibility cloak. She had asked to borrow it, but she wouldn't tell him why. Harry, trusting Hermione, let her use it.  
  
The meeting went quite well. Only a few days later, Jasmine announced that she was dating Victor. She had walked up to Ron and flaunted it in his face. He merely stared at her, trying to keep his triumphant joy contained.  
  
The plan had worked. Ron and Hermione finally had peace in their relationship. While Jasmine was off talking about her new boyfriend, Ron and Hermione were snogging away in the prefect's bathroom. Everything was resolved between them. Ron had forgiven Hermione for the Victor incident, and Hermione had forgiven Ron for making her miserable for most of the year. Since then, their love for one another was unbreakable.  
  
As for Ginny and Harry, they never really had any problems to begin with. They had put their relationship on hold several times, so that they could repair Ron and Hermione's.  
  
Harry rarely talked about Sirius, so they hardly ever had pain and suffering. He wasn't one to bring up the past, and Ginny had accepted that. She thought it was easier that way, even though she knew that he missed Sirius more than anything. He wasn't the same since Sirius had passed, but who would be? Harry was full of anger, pain, and regret. But Ginny saw love and caring in him as well. She knew his sweet side more than anyone. They were truly in love.  
  
Fin  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ///////////////////////////////////  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry to do this to you, but this is the end of "Daft Git." It's been fun writing this and I hope you've all enjoyed it.  
  
Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. All the reviews were so helpful, and it made me want to write faster so you could read more! So, thank you once again. It's been great!  
  
I have started the sequel to this story! Yea!!!! The first chapter is posted. The story is called "Still Daft"  
  
Love from,  
Chrystal 


End file.
